bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mélodilous
Gray Puppy Is the character Gray Puppy notable enough to have a page on this wiki? Also, are toys and wrong answers notable enough to have their own page on this wiki? Oreat (talk) 12:29, June 29, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you for asking. No, none of those (one-off minor characters with no great significance, individual toys, and wrong answers) are notable enough to have their own pages. I'm creating list pages for all one-off minor characters and answers. Toys will be added to each main character's page in a "Merchandise" section. ~ Mélodilous Someone else already wrote the List of minor characters page, but don't worry. Dattern (talk) 21:18, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Don't worry. You can merge minor character pages to the list. It's okay to merge in who's already listed. Dattern (talk) 21:23, June 30, 2017 (UTC) I can't edit the Tickety page. I should leave the talking toy version of her unmentioned on the wiki for now. Oreat (talk) 01:31, July 3, 2017 (UTC) :The toy will be listed under the merchandise section on the Tickety Tock page. Toys are not notable enough for their own articles as there is not enough information. Mélodilous 01:41, July 3, 2017 (UTC) What about toys that appear frequently in the show (not the real life merchandise kind) like Blue's ball, the tedy bear, the rubber duck, Horace, and Boris? Can they have their own category, or should they just be listed as objects? Matthaus101 (talk) 11:35, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Gray Puppy Is the character Gray Puppy notable enough to have a page on this wiki? Also, are toys and wrong answers notable enough to have their own page on this wiki? Oreat (talk) 12:29, June 29, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you for asking. No, none of those (one-off minor characters with no great significance, individual toys, and wrong answers) are notable enough to have their own pages. I'm creating list pages for all one-off minor characters and answers. Toys will be added to each main character's page in a "Merchandise" section. ~ Mélodilous Someone else already wrote the List of minor characters page, but don't worry. Dattern (talk) 21:18, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Don't worry. You can merge minor character pages to the list. It's okay to merge in who's already listed. Dattern (talk) 21:23, June 30, 2017 (UTC) I can't edit the Tickety page. I should leave the talking toy version of her unmentioned on the wiki for now. Oreat (talk) 01:31, July 3, 2017 (UTC) :The toy will be listed under the merchandise section on the Tickety Tock page. Toys are not notable enough for their own articles as there is not enough information. Mélodilous 01:41, July 3, 2017 (UTC) What about toys that appear frequently in the show (not the real life merchandise kind) like Blue's ball, the tedy bear, the rubber duck, Horace, and Boris? Can they have their own category, or should they just be listed as objects? Matthaus101 (talk) 11:35, December 21, 2017 (UTC) List of minor characters You better not delete the List of minor characters page because it's where we list minor characters of the show. Dattern (talk) 21:17, June 30, 2017 (UTC) While I have nothing against the minor character list, I do have issues about the many minor character pages that were deleted. Some of them took weeks of studying and research to write down. Matthaus101 (talk) 00:45, July 1, 2017 (UTC) :Keep in mind that the version of the list page accessible now is not the version I am working on. It was suspiciously created by a new user a few hours ago and contains almost no information. I am making sure to transfer all usable information from the deleted/to-be-deleted character pages so that no research is going to waste. I am also planning on taking screenshots of all minor characters using my DVDs (most pages lacked images anyway). Don't worry. Mélodilous 01:00, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Better move the Blue's clue's House page back to the Blue's Clues House title and move-protect the page. Johnisawsome (talk) 23:32, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Don't block me Don't block me because i'm taking care of this wiki. Johnisawsome (talk) 23:33, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Please move protect the pages the glove accounts move-vandalized. Johnisawsome (talk) 00:29, July 2, 2017 (UTC) please move-protect the Blue's Clues House page. Johnisawsome (talk) 00:54, July 2, 2017 (UTC) : After doing some research, I found out that this is one of over a dozen sockpuppet accounts used on various wikis. It appears to be a different person than has been here frequently, but they've still been disruptive on those other wikis. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:01, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Undelete a couple of pages Two of the pages you deleted actually need to be undeleted so they can then be moved back to their original names: * Blow job (videos) (rename this to "Blue's Room (videos)" after it's restored) * Fuck You Closing Sequence (rename this to "Blue's Clues Closing Sequence" after it's restored) I'll send you a tip on a different wiki about how to minimize some of the vandalism that's been occurring. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:57, July 2, 2017 (UTC) :I got one page done, but the closing sequence page doesn't have any other constructive edits, so I had to re-delete it after moving it back to it's original title.--Muzzarino 00:13, July 3, 2017 (UTC) ::I ended up re-deleting the video page, as I'm not sure it serves any purpose. It only contained gameplay videos. Mélodilous 01:05, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Is the Blue's Clues closing sequence notable enough to have a page on this wiki. Oreat (talk) 01:16, July 3, 2017 (UTC) :The "sequence" itself is not notable. We already have a page for the song sung near the end of episodes. Mélodilous 01:22, July 3, 2017 (UTC) WHY DID YOU DELETE ALL THE TRANSCRIPTS? I'VE SPENT HOURS ON THEM! ������ :Only six articles were ever categorized under "Transcripts." One wasn't even a transcript; it was titled "Joe's/Kevin's Listening Skills" and I could not figure out what information it was meant to convey. The other five pages were low-quality. Since only 3% of all episodes were transcribed over the wiki's seven-year history, I decided to do away with transcript pages. It is clear we will never be able to create a transcript for each and every episode. Mélodilous 02:56, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey there, I wanted to apologize for being gone for almost a year, I had to finish High School and start college, and deal with some family business. I noticed my homepage was deleted, and I was just wondering if you would be able to reverse the action? I will try to the best of my ablities to help contribute to this wiki, as I do still have a passion for the show. Just send me a message at your earliest convience. Thank you. TornadoSponge 07:19, December 23, 2017 (UTC)TornadoSponge12390 Aartistboy714 (talk) 03:19, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Hello, Melodilous! Aartistboy714 (talk) 04:18, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Listen, is there somebody who can make the transcripts of the episodes of Blue's Clues starting with Snack Time? I have actually been working on a transcript for that episode for a while, as well as other episodes. Matthaus101 (talk) 18:38, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Snail I noticed that Snail's page has been edited by you a few days ago. I have 2 questions about it. 1: Is it true that Snail is a male? 2: I found a lot of information about Snail that hasn't been added to the page yet: for example, did you know that there were (possibly) 2 Snails in "Shy" (Snail can be seen behind the drinking fountain in Blue's school while the drawings and paintings that were next to the chalkboard in "Draw Along with Blue", the 3rd included a drawing of Snail before Steve skidooed into Chalkworld only appeared as drawings in that episode, were hung above the cubbies); and that Snail interacted with Steve before and after he drew a Whale 3rd clue in "Rhyme Time". Is it possible that I have permission to add this information to the page? Let me know when you make a decision to. Matthaus101 (talk) 23:44, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Television footer Hi, Mélodilous! A while back a user submitted this site for inclusion in our television footer program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 16:51, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Fake stuff added: Someone called Bmcelroyr: www.bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bmcelroyr , added a bunch of stuff from Peanuts, which is unrelated to this wiki, will you please block him? Spider-Man54321 and Harrison123456: Same vandal Hey Mélodilous, will you not mind indefinitely blocking User:Spider-Man54321 from this wiki? Both that account and Harrison123456 are operated by the same vandal. PurpleParrots7 (talk) 20:14, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Aartistboy714 (talk) 06:19, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Excuse me, Mélodilous? Remember the song from Stormy Weather, can you see if you can add along with the other songs? I don't know how to do it myself. Page Protection Hello. I noticed that of the content pages on this wiki are permanently protected so that only sysops can edit them. That is unfortunately against FANDOM's Terms of Use. It is okay for a few high-traffic pages to be protected, or for pages to be temporarily protected if there is an edit war or a sudden burst of vandalism, but most of the wiki content needs to remain open to editing by all users. Some of the protected pages actually have conflicting information on them that nobody can fix. Can you and any other active admins please look at the list and unprotect most of the pages so the wiki will comply with the Terms of Use? Thanks! -- Wendy (talk) 04:52, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Byron2007 That user is creating excessive episode lists. Can you please block that user like I did on Wigglepedia? The username suggests that the user is most likely underage. Also, I’ve been providing more accurate airdates according to someone on Wikipedia who followed iTunes, Amazon Video, and promos. The airdates those sources provide are far more accuarate than what many fans have been using. I even messaged Crazy Muzzarino and she helped. BlueBarracudaMary (talk) 13:01, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Pay Upload Section Nomenclature In one of your newest edits to the "Mailbox's Birthday" page, you changed the nomenclature of the section with the pay upload of the full episode. Could "Video" actually be a more formal nomenclature for that section than "Watch Episode"? BlueBarracudaMary (talk) 22:52, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Your Wiki Manager! Hey there! My name is Mandy, and I’m the Fandom assigned to the Blues Clues Wiki. No worries, I am not here to take over. My job is to help the community and serve as a liaison between contributors and full-time Fandom staff. I will be your primary point of contact should any assistance be needed, so if you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page and I will do my best to help. If I am unable to solve your issue, I will be able to get in contact with a staff member that can. I will also be getting in contact with the rest of the active admins in this community to introduce myself and inform them of my position. In the meantime, please let me know if there's anything I can do for you or if you have any further questions regarding my role, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Looking forward to working with you in the future! —idekmandy 08:35, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Discord Server Hey! Just in case you don't know, I'm excited to inform you that Fandom now has an official Discord server for Fandom and Gamepedia editors! If you're interested in joining, you can learn more about it in this blog post. Ultimately, the server allows for better communication with staff and fellow editors, and I will be easily accessible there if you ever need any help. Let me know if you have any questions. Hope to see you there! —idekmandy 17:32, July 10, 2019 (UTC) SEO File Page Test Hey there! I'm here to let you know that Fandom has been in the midst of conducting an SEO test on some wikis, and this test is now being expanded to include the Blue's Clues Wiki! It aims at improving the search engine ranking for Fandom communities. Some details: Anonymous/non logged-in users who land on file pages will be automatically redirected to the first article page that the file is used on. For example, if they click "https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Blue.png" on Google, it will instead link them to the Blue page. Fandom hopes that this will have a positive impact on search engine rankings and help anonymous users (who are usually clueless about wikis) find what they're looking for more easily. Logged-in users will see absolutely no change, so you may not notice anything of this test, but I just wanted to give you a heads up anyway, in case any anonymous users reach out to you with questions. If you have any questions of your own, please let me know :) —idekmandy 04:36, August 8, 2019 (UTC) New Analytics Dashboard Hi! I'm here to bring you big news from Fandom! The new Analytics feature has just been released for admins, which you can read more about in this blog post. This feature is particularly exciting because it will give you access to insightful statistics that allow you to see what areas are doing well and how to best capitalize on them in order to strengthen the community. You can visit ' ' to access the data, and if you need any help, you can check out the for additional information. Please let me know if you have any further questions or feedback and I'll be happy to answer :) —idekmandy 20:04, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Pages requests Could the page Pail and Shovel covering Pail and Shovel relationship, also the page The Shakers (or Shaker family) covering Paprika, Cinnamon, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Grandma Cayenne relationships, be made? Mr Taz (talk) 14:23, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Hey Mélodilous, I noticed you added a picture of the new characters, Ginger and Sage, onto this wiki, as seen in these links below... https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/Ginger https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/Sage Is this picture official or is it fan made? And if so, do you have a source? Asking cause I don't want any misinformation being spread on here. Thanks, Mia T. Toon Mia T. Toon (talk) 02:15, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards Hello! Just in case you haven't heard, Fandom has launched a new Editor Rewards Program to thank hard-working users for their contributions to the platform. You can check out all of the information in this blog post. Feel free to comment on the blog if you have any feedback, questions, or concerns, and the Editor Experience Team will be happy to answer! —idekmandy 09:17, September 5, 2019 (UTC) What We Need Since the Byron vandal won't stop, we need an abuse filter to prevent future sockpuppetry. BlueBarracudaMary (talk) 21:21, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Re: Event/Plans for the Reboot? As of right now, Fandom does not have any events planned, but I will let you know if that changes. It's usually something that staff offers, not something you can request. As you can imagine, there's a lot of large wikis with releases coming up, and of course Fandom cannot give away free stuff to everyone, but I'll see what I can do. —idekmandy 20:33, September 27, 2019 (UTC)